


Closing The Door

by AlexTheShipper



Series: Fics in which Tony will not be pushed around [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: BAMF Tony Stark, Civil War Team Iron Man, Gen, Government, Not Steve Rogers Friendly, Tony-centric, not team Cap friendly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 12:41:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17787596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexTheShipper/pseuds/AlexTheShipper
Summary: After the Civil War someone asks Tony for his help in bringing back Steve and crew, 'america's heroes'. Tony is having absolutely none of that nonsense.





	Closing The Door

“ _Our country is in danger._ ” Tony glances up to see that the his background noise is apparently the news today, and they’re reporting on the newest presidential candidates. “ _We need to protect American interests, and the best way to do that is to bring back our American heroes._ ” Tony turns back to his welding, as the man continues. “ _I intend to grant a presidential pardon to Steve Rogers, Captain America,_ ” He pauses as if letting the name settle in. “ _Clint Barton, Hawkeye, Sam Wilson, the Falcon and a member of our Military_.” Tony snorts a laugh at that well aware the Wilson had been dishonorably discharged for his actions. “ _Natasha Romanoff, Scott Lang, and Wanda Maximoff. These are our heroes, home grown American heroes._ ”

“Really a Russian and a Sokovian are your home-grown American heroes?” Tony mumbles to himself. There’s been some public outcry for the return of ‘The Avengers’, Tony has mostly ignored it, but despite their standing outside of America Steve Rogers spent nearly a century as America’s sweetheart the American public had a hard time hating him. Sometimes it felt like people still thought he could do no wrong.

“Captain America, Mr. Truth, Justice, and the American Way.” Tony snorts derisively, flipping up his mask to inspect his weld. “And yet he can’t tell the truth, refuses to face justice for his actions, and fled the country he’s so proud of after becoming a criminal.” He rolls his eyes. “Friday change the channel.” She has a sense of humor, he’ll give her that immediately putting on Dr. Phil.

“Done Boss.” She informs him, and he can’t help but smile.

“Thanks Fri.” He’s glad to have her, even if he misses JARVIS, glad to have the sound of the TV. He doesn’t miss them, but he does miss having people around constantly. “Friday, do a search for powered people, look at the SHIELD files, as well as any reports of vigilantes. He flips his mask back down, moves onto the next weld.  

 

 _“If you elect me, I will do everything in my power to protect this country.”_ The asshole had won the primary. “ _I will bring back the Avengers, America’s heroes will return home, I will protect our borders from alien forces_.” The man sounded like a lunatic to Tony, but he was met with loud cheers at his rallies. It was mildly concerning, but Tony put off worrying about it until he was elected, no point counting your chickens before they hatch. “ _I will keep America safe._ ” This was met with cheers, as usual the American public had a very short memory, and the idea of heroes was comforting.

“Turn it off Fri.” He says, and the screen shuts off immediately. “And put a call into legal, make sure we have all our bases covered. I don’t want any surprises.” He rubs at his sternum, the echo of pain a constant reminder. He turned his attention back to the problem at hand, nanites.  

“ _Hello? Dr. Stark? This is Marie Robinson from the white house. Your secretary put me through_.” Tony is going to have to talk to his secretary about this, but for now he needs to handle this conversation with at least a minimal amount of tact. He hums in acknowledgement and waits for her to continue. “ _The president would like to speak with you. When would you be available to come to DC?_ ” She sounds confident, as if it is a given that he will agree. Tony stamps down on the desire to say ‘no.’ and hang up.

“I’m afraid I won’t be in DC anytime soon.” Tony says, not bothering to open his schedule. “Even if I were I don’t exactly have a lot of free time, you understand?”

 _“Of course, Mr. Stark, but we really need to speak with you-“_ She tries again, and Tony rolls his eyes.

“Then reach out to my secretary and schedule an appointment like everyone else Ms. Robinson. I’m afraid I’m very busy.” He can hear her trying to say something else, but he’s already hanging up the phone. It feels good to hang up on her like this, even if she’s just doing her job.  

 

“Thank you for meeting with me Dr. Stark.” Marie says, reaching over his desk to shake his hand before taking a seat. Tony gives her a kind smile hoping this will go as quickly as possible.

“Of course, Thank you for going through the proper channels to schedule an appointment.” It’s a bit of a dig at her, but she takes it in stride. “What can I do for you today Ms. Robinson?” He doesn’t want to do anything, but it plays well if he at least listens to the white house.

“The President thinks that you could be a vital part in our efforts to return the Avengers to American soil. If you would back the pardon it would help to gain public approval of their return.” She sounds like she’s been dreaming of their return, has it all planned out as they’re greeted by adoring spans. “You would just need to make some comments to the press approving of this move. If you spoke on behalf of the Avengers it would do wonders for our cause.” ‘Our cause’ as if Tony even remotely agrees with this plan. He wants to roll his eyes but it would be better to maintain professionalism.

“I understand that it would help your cause Ms. Robinson, but I’m afraid I don’t see why that means I should do anything.” Tony admits, and she has the audacity to look shocked at that.

“We need out heroes here, to protect America and our interests.” She says, with the conviction of a person who drank the Kool-Aid.

“I don’t see why we should task a group of international fugitives with that job rather than looking for heroes who aren’t criminals that still reside within our borders.” Tony states, and Marie looks a little red in the face at that, but he continues staring her in the face as he does so. “I believe that our country is better than those criminals, and has better heroes then they will ever be.” She splutters at that, outraged. “I don’t think America needs an ex-mercenary, an ex-assassin and Russian spy, a willing member of a Nazi organization, a dishonorably discharged airman, a thief who broke parole, and a show pony that killed German Counter terrorist personnel who were only trying to do their job.” Tony lists off, pulling a picture of each of them up to demonstrate his point.

“Mr. Stark, that, that just isn’t fair.” She splutters, and he raises an eyebrow at her. “We were only requesting that you put in a good word with the media, this slander, this hostility is absolutely uncalled for.” She insists, as if her request was perfectly reasonable and he hadn’t just been stating simple facts.  

“Well if that is indeed the only reason you are here, I’m afraid I will have to disappoint you.” He says, doing his best to sound honestly apologetic. “The last thing I will be doing is putting in a good word for the man who shattered my rib cage and left me in a Hydra base in Siberia, or the people who became criminals to help him.” Tony gives her a saccharine sweet smile. “I’m sure you understand.”

“I do, but we need to present a united front for our heroes, the American public relies on us.” Her voice is a little shaky now, her argument having lost steam.

“I agree wholeheartedly, we should prevent a united front against violent enhanced criminals, which is why I will not be speaking out in favor of Steve and his band of Merry men.” Tony says, bluntly. This isn’t the time to mince words he doesn’t want to have this conversation again. “Let me be very clear Ms. Robinson I will not put in a good word for them. I will not make any public appearances with them as a ‘show of strength’. I will not allow them onto my properties. I will not make them any gear. I will not help that band of criminals. If I help them now where does it stop?” From the way she can’t meet his eyes he’s right in assuming they would have asked for all of those things.

“But Mr. Stark.” She tries one last time.

“I’m afraid it just won’t happen Ms. Robinson, I will be speaking out against them every step of the way. If they attempt to enter any of my properties or harm me, I will be pressing charges. If they slander me or Stark Industries they will be taken to court. I want that to be very clear.” He says, trying to convey how serious he is about this.

“They’re heroes they wouldn’t hurt you.” She says, offended on their behalf. Tony wants to laugh at how wrong she is but mostly it just hurts.

 “They already have hurt me, the Good Captain almost killed me, Maximoff nearly broke my arm. They have hurt me.” Marie doesn’t want to hear the truth, but he will tell her. “Scott Lang has actually broken into my property before, they are criminals.” He gets out of his seat, opening the door.  She clutches her clipboard to her chest, angry at having her beliefs questioned no doubt.

 “They are heroes!” She says, and he opens the door. “Will you at least refrain from speaking out against their return?” She requests, stepping though the door. He looks her in the eye, the Tony Stark trademark smile on his face.

“No.” And then he shuts the door in her face, and it feel like the end of a chapter in his life. A final goodbye.  

**Author's Note:**

> And yes this is my heavy handed way of saying only a trump-esque president would ever pardon the rogues.


End file.
